gleefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sugar Motta
'Sugar Motta' Sugar Motta é uma personagem secundaria em glee. Ela é aluna do William McKinley High School,onde ela faz uma audição terrível pro New Directions,e ela não pode entrar,no entanto Sugar é filha do Al Motta que patrocinou o New Directions com os pianos roxos,depois no episodio da seletivas ela entra ao New Directions junto ao glee clube,e apesar de não saber cantar ela participa de algumas canções,e namora com Rory que desputava seu amor com Artie. 'Terceira Temporada:' 'O Projeto Piano Roxo' thumb|141px Sugar estava na cantina durante a apresentação de We Got The Beat do New Directions,logo após do fim da musica Becky Jackson,suja Rachel de comida então começa uma guerra de comida,na sala do coral todos estão melados então chega Sugar dizendo que eles foram horrivéis,e explica que ela pode falar o que quiser pois ela tem Sindrome de Aspergers,que ela queria fazer uma audição pro glee club,por que ela é perfeita,então o Sr Shue manda ela se sentir a vontade então é ai que ela canta Big Spender,e foi horrivel fazendo todos não quererem que ela entrem no coral mesmo que a regra é deixar todos entrarem de qualquer forma,na sala dos professores Will converssa com Beist,então ela pergunta se ela foi tão ruim assim e Will diz que ela foi horrivel,então no outro dia Will não que ir a escola para poder dizer um não a Sugar,mas ele teve que encarar e falou para ela que ela não pode cantar,mas ela pede para cantar de novo,e Will fala que não, então Sugar com raiva fala pra ele que ele é um fracassado de lima,que perdeu as Nacionais por causa de um sonho da Broadway,e pergunta quantas vezes eles ganharam uma campeonato! Zero! e diz que não é Aspergers! 'Eu sou um unicórnio' thumb|91px Como Sugar não pode entrar para o New Directions por causa de horrivel audição ela pede para seu pai muito rico " Al Mota" para pagar ao diretor para fazer um novo coral para que ela possa entrar e que ele vai pagar todas as dispesas e contratou Shelby para ser a professora do coral,na sala do coral da Shelby, Sugar treina sua voz cantando " I´m A Shinning Star,I´m A Shinning Star" então ela está desafinando e Shelby pede pra ela parar e mostrar como deve se fazer,e Sugar diz que ela nao suporta a voz de Shelby por ser muito anazalada e ela tem que ir pra assistir alguma series e da um abraço em Shelby e pede desculpa que é Aspergers. 'Pote de Ouro' thumb|164px Sugar está com Shelby na sala do coral e lá ela está cantando uma musica maluca criada por ela mesma " Motta Mia" então Mercedes chega com Santana e Brittany,que vão entrar também para o coral,então Sugar animada fala " Otimo mais Backups pra mim",e Santana a responde e diz que é pra ela cantar bem baixo la no fundo,nas apresentações,e Sugar diz que só queria ficar pelomenos uma vez na equipe vencedora,e no palco da escola ela apresentão Candyman onde lá Sugar tem a voz principal no coro da musica. 'Batalha de Mashups' thumb|104px Sugar e as Troubletones junto com o New Directions são chamados no auditorio então Finn e Santana começam a brigar verbalmente,e Santana pede para pegar toalhas molhadas para Finn pois ele saiu dor mar,(Santana ironizando),então Sugar vai pegar e uma Cheerio diz que é brincadeira então ela volta a encarar o New Directions,e do nada Will e Shelby chegam cantando,e depois eles falam que os dois grupos vão fazer um mashuo cada um um mashup,na Sala das troubletones elas estão fazendo um aquecimento vocal então Mercedes da a ideia de cantar Adele,e Sugar diz que canta igual a ela,e Mercedes se nomeia a capitã do grupo e Sugar e as outras concordam,na vez delas apresentarem seu mashups ela cantam adele " Someone Like You/Rumor Has It" e Sugar faz os backups e no final da musica Santana bate em Finn por esta cuchicando com Rachel por enquanto que as assiatiam então Sugar fica com a cara de supreza quando iss acontece junto com as troubletones. 'Eu Beijei uma Garota' thumb|94px Sugar com as troubletones vão ao New Directions e la Finn esta falando para pedir desculpas a Santana pelos desentendimentos,e em I Kissed A Girl Sugar cantar junto com As menina dos new directions e as troubletones,durante o episodio ela e vista sentada perto de Rory,e ela esta presente lá no coral quando Rachel fala que levou a suspenção. 'Aproveite seus dezesseis' Antes de entrarem pra se apresentar Sugar e as Troubletones fazem um acordo com o New Directions de quem perde poderá entrar no grupo vencedor entre eles dois,logo apóes ela se apresenta junto com as Troubletoens " i Will Survive/Surivor" e após quando sai o resultaod que elas perdem, Sugar,Mercedes,Brittany e Santana vao ate o auditorio e se juntam ao New Directions cantando We Are Young. 'Sim-Não' Sugar junto com as meninas e Kurt estao no patio enquanto Mercedes conta seu caso com Sam e cantam " Summer Nights" logo após no coral Will anucia que vai pedir Emma em casamento e Sugar como os outros ficaram supresos,na saida do coral Artie pergunta a Sugar se ela queria sair com ele, mas Sugar recusa falando " Artie, o que vão pensar de mim!? Suas pernas são mais finas que meu braço",e na piscina apresenta " We Found Love" junto com o New Directions. 'Coração' Primeiramente quando Will chega ao coral dizendo que o pessoal vão ter cantar musicas de romances ele tambem fala que vamos ter que fazer algo pra arrecadar dinheiro pra Regionais,então Sugar oferece seu dinheiro ali mesmo,e fala que nao sofre por micharia,então Sugar convida todos do glee para sua festa do dias dos namorados, mas só poderia ir quem estivesse com um par,logo Mercedes diz que ela esta solteira e Sugar fala que é só por enquanto. Na cantina artie da um coração a Sugar escrito " Be Mine" logo após Rory aparece com um maior e com um saquinho cheio deles,e ao decorrer dos presentes que Artie da pra SUGAR Rory sempre o supera,então no coral pra convecer Sugar a ir ao baile com ele canta " Let Me Love you" pra ela e Sugar pular no seu colo o pedindo pra levala pra sala de aula,depois Rory canta " Home " o que deixa Sugar muito emocionada,e ela chama Rory pra ir a festa com ela,e ele claro aceita,na festa chamada de ' Sugar Shack" Sugar apresenta a festa e fala que deixou 200 reais com um queijo carissimo de baixo da cadeira de todo mundo menos a de Artie que a cadeira dele anda entao ela botou no sexto de lixo,então ela apresenta o Quarteto de Deus,Quinn,Mercedes,Joe e Sam e eles cantam " Cherish/Cherish"Sugar dança com Rory e fala pra ele que o pai dele pode comprar a Irlanda pra ele nao poder ir embora, e logo após Blaine e Mercedes cantam " Love Shack". 'Estou Chegando' Sugar aparece primeiro no coral quando Rachel fala que Sebastian esta a chatagiando de colocar uam foto de Finn pelado na internet e Suagr fala que se mataria se alguem publicasse uma foto dela assim,quando Senhor Shue faz um circulo junto com os membros do New Directions no palco,Sugar fala que seu sonho é assistir Sexy and the city 3,nas Regionais Sugar se apresenta junto com as Troubletones em " Stronger" e com o New Directions em " Here to Us" e no Sugar espera junto com as outras madrinhas do casamento de rachel,por enquanto que esperavam por Quinn. 'Grande Irmão' Sugar esta no coral quando Cooper esta ensinando sobre atuar e quando Blaine nao concorda com que ele fala,Cooter pergunta se ele é um ator famoso que todo pais ama e ja faz varias propagandas e Sugar responder por Baline " Não,no parque Sugar e Rory sao os primeiro a sair do Onibus e na montanha russa Sugar esta sentada ao lado de Kurt. 'Choke' Ela aparece junto com as Meninas no corredor quando Santana faz uma piada a Beist sobre seu olho roxo,e Roz da um apelido a cada uma as criticando e o da Sugar foi ' Rojo Caliente",então Sue,Roz e Beist falam pra elas que o assusnto de agreção é crime e que pra isso tem que encorajar a mulheres com musicas de apoio e pede pra elas se apresentarem pra elas,e elas apresentam ' Cell Block Tango" e ela claramente nao aprovam,ja que essa musica fala de mulheres de Langerrie matando seus maridos por bobagens,então quando elas descobrem que Besit realmente sofreu agressão elas cantam " Shake It Out" e Beist fala que as ama. 'Acessorios' A Sugar fala que queria um solo mesmo nao sabendo cantar,Ela aparece de Quinn,e Quinn de Sugar no sonho de Tina,na sala de costura Sugar fala que odeia ficar costurando a roupa de Rachel que por enquanto que ela esta sem fazar nada os calouros estão ralando,então Tina responde que Rachel esta se preparando e treinando sua voz, e se ela 9Sugar) tambem se esforçasse tambem ganharia seus solos, e meciona que esta fazendo o vestido dela (da Sugar),e Sugar esta sentada com Rory no onibus para ir as Nacionais. 'Nacionais' Sugar se apresenta junto com os New Directions,eles são os primeiros,logo com o resultado que ganharam no McKinley will é anuciado que é eleito o melhor professor do ano junto com o New Directions cantando We Are the champions,e Will abraça um por um inclusive ela. 'Adeus' Ela esta na coral quando Will canta Forever Young,e canta In My Life junto com Artie,Sam,Joe,Tina e Blaine,e logo depois os formandos cantam pros menores e Sugar fica muita emocionada até chora,e esta junto com Rory na plateria na hora da graduação dos formandos. QUARTA TEMPORADA 'A Nova Rachel' No coral SUgar aparece nos fundos junto com Sam e Joe,e esta no audtiroio junto com os New Directions e quando Jake canta " Never Say Never" ela fala que ele é muito Sexy,na chegada de Marley ao New Directions Sugar pergunta a ela que marca de roupa ela esta usando e Marley meio que enventa " J-Crew" e Sugar acha estranho,na cantina Sugar e Kitty junto com o New Directions zombam da mulher da cantina , logo Marley fala que é a mãe dela e sai triste,logo após o New Directions vai ate Marley pedir desculpa,e junto com o New Directions Marley canta Chaisng Pavements. 'Transformação' Sugar aparece varias vezes em varios lugares junto com Artie, e assiste os discursos do Presidente da escola e é a unica que bate palmas quando Brittany acaba de falar,e na festa de comemoração da presidencia de Blaine Sugar faz sua dançinha da vitória aproveitando a festa. ''' The Role you where born to play' Quando Finn coloca o papel com os nomes de quem vai interpretar quem na peça do Grease Sugar ver o seu e fica muito empolgada ao ver que vai ser Frenchy, e junto com Mercedes,Mike e os outros cantam e dançam Born to Hand Jive. 'Glease' Brittany e Sygar mostram a Tina seu visual de grease, logo Kitty chega la e Sugar fala pra ela que pensou que ela tinha desistido por seu papel na peça era muito pequena e ela apelida Sugar de Nariz de Tucano, e logo Kitty convida todas as meninas pra sua festa do pijama contando com Unique, e lá elas cantam "Look At Me Im Sandra Dee" e Sugar se apresenta em " Beauty School Dropout" no musical e logo depois perfoma com todos do New Directions. 'Duetos Dinamicos' O Alter Ego da sugar é " Doce Picante" que é seu lado super heroi,e ela sempre aparece no coral nas apresentações dos duetos,e canta nos backs vocals em Some Nights. 'Ação De Graça' Sugar e as meninas pedem para Quinn,Brittany e Santana cantarem Come See About Me, e Sugar diz que é sua musica preferida,na Seletivas Sugar canta junto com os New Directions " Gagnam Style" e Artie meciona no coral logo após do desmaio de Marley que Sugar saiu do coral. 'Sadie Hawkins' Quando Blaine e Sam passam no corredor Sugar e Tina os chamam para uma reunião do gremio e Tina propos um Baile Sadiw Hawkins que em vez dos meninos que pedirem as meninas para danças as menina que pedem aos meninos e todos concordam,Sugar aparece enquanto Tina canta pra blaine e leva um bolo, e tambem canta junto com as Meninas em " Tell Him",então juntando com Tina,Sugar,Lauren e Becky e outras meninas ela fazem um grupos das encalhadas,até o baile Sugar nao chama ninguem mas Beist as encoragam e Sugar e Lauren vao chamar os garotos,Lauren chama Joe e Sugar chama Artie,logo após Sugar e as meninas do New Directions cantam Locked Out OF Heaven. 'Garotas (e garotos) no filme' Quando Senhor Shue fala que a lição é fazer uma batalah de mashuo com o tema filmes Suagr da uma ideia de fazer " o Artista" que assim nao vao precisar cantar,e ela aprece junto com as outras meninas vendo a presentação dos meninos,e depois elas se apresentão " Diamonds Are Girls Best Friend/Material Girl" onde Suagr tem um solo de dança,no final quando Will vai dar o resultado de quem ganhou ele fala que ninguem perdeu, os dois ganharam e Sugar parece nervosa sendo abanda por Brittany, mas depois tudo se acalma e os itnegrantes do New Directions vao ao palco e cantam Footlose. 'Tudo ou Nada' Sugar faz uma grande volta triunfante ao coral junto com Joe,e no discurso de Brittany antes de se apresentarem nas Regionais, Brittany fala de todos do coral e fala que Sugar é como uma irmã pra ela,e Sugar apresenta os numreros das regionais,e logo após comemora a vitória junto com os Novas Direções,e no casamento supresa de Will e Emma Sugar é a menina das flores, e depois termina a temporada. 'Solos:' ' BIG SPENDER''' Solos em grupo: Candyman Surivor i Will Survive/Surviror Summer Nights Love Shack Cell Block Tango In My Life ' Back Ups:' Rumor Has It/Someone Like You I Kissed a Girl We Are Young Here To Us Stronger Edge Of Glory Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Menores Categoria:Estudantes da William McKinley High School Categoria:Antigos Membros do New Directions